


G-Rated

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [35]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	G-Rated

It was the morning of your wedding, and you were beyond excited. Laurel helped you keep organized as you set out to get ready. Tommy was helping Oliver across the house at the same time. The house was buzzing with energy. Theo was there with Moira already, keeping an eye on the kids. “Can we get ready now?” Maggie asked Thea. "I wanna be a princess!"

“Soon. We don’t want to get your dress dirty before.” She chuckled. "Want a snack?"

“Mhmm...okay!” She bounced. "Come on, Logan." She offered him her hand.

Logan took it happily. “Okay!” He smiled, melting Moira. He was just a lovable boy with everyone. He let Maggie lead him out, towards the kitchen. "Daddy?" 

“Daddy’s busy.” She pouted with him. "Boring stuffs."

He scrunched his nose and huffed cutely. Moira and Thea chuckled, enjoying his expressions.

Clay chose to stay playing video games as long as possible. He figured he wasn't needed yet. He was sure it wouldn’t take long to get ready. The girls would take the longest. 

* * *

Laurel brushed some make up on you carefully a while later. You were sitting there, hair done, eager to slip on your dress. “Oliver is going to cry.” She smiled. "I never thought this way would come."

“Me, either.” You smiled. "I can't wait to marry him."

“I need to remember to grab extra tissue.” She grinned. "You're always beautiful, but today it'll be even more so!" 

You blushed. “Oh, quiet. Your make up helps.” You told her. “I’m sure Maggie will be asking you to play makeup while you guys watch them.”

She grinned. “I have my kid set.” She teased. "Stocked with kid friendly, safe makeup."

“She’ll go crazy.” You giggled. "She adores you."

“She’s super fun.” She touched up. “There.” She moved to let you see yourself in the mirror.

You smiled widely at your reflection. “You’re amazing.” You did your best not to tear up.

She fanned your face. “Nope, no crying.” She winked. "Save that for the altar!"

“Deal.” You sniffled. "Him and Tommy are probably being dorks."

“Tommy is probably giving him a silly pep talk.” She agreed. "And Oliver probably has a silly grin on his face." 

“Probably.” You agreed, beaming. You moved to start getting your dress on. In under an hour, you'd be saying "I do". It was the best feeling to know. You were marrying someone who truly loved and respected you.

Laurel snapped the pieces together. “There.” She beamed. "Now let me go make sure everyone else is dressed." She gave you a quick.hug. 

You nodded and began taking deep breaths. 

* * *

Tommy opened the door when Laurel knocked. “Hello, babe.” He smirked. “Came to make sure we’re behaving?” He teased, letting her in. “Or were you hoping to catch us before we got our suits on?” 

“Depends.” She chuckled. “Just making sure things are running smoothly.” She grinned. "She looks beautiful!" 

“This guy is going to need some tissues.” Tommy smirked. "And you might when you see Logan."

She grinned. “I’m more excited for Logan, sorry boys.” She shrugged. "I bet he looks so cute."

“The cutest.” Oliver beamed. "Is Maggie enjoying being a fairy?" He chuckled. 

“She is. She wants a million pictures.” She chuckled. "I'm sure Moira has taken nearly that many." 

“At least.” Oliver chuckled. “Ready for some cuteness? Clay! Bring yourself and brother in please.” He turned to look where Clay was coming out, holding Logan's hand. 

“Hi!” Logan waved at Laurel, completely melting her. She crouched, opening her arms for him. He laughed and ran over. 

She kissed his head. “You are so precious!” She beamed. “You’ll be the cutest little guy there.”

Tommy sighed dramatically. “He wins again.” He said playfully. “I’m not gonna get to cuddle her at all this week.” He chuckled as Laurel stood, Logan on her hip. 

“You got that right.” She winked. 

“Is it almost time?” Clay asked. He was not enjoying being in a suit.

“Just about.” Oliver promised. “You can take your jacket off at the reception.” He assured him. “I think we all will, actually.” He chuckled. 

“Heck yeah.” Tommy agreed. 

“Yeah!” Logan cheered without really understanding. Everyone smiled at that. “Mommy?” He asked finally, looking around.

“Mommy is waiting for my update.” Laurel tickled his middle. “Ready boys?” She looked to Oliver and Tommy.

“I sure am.” Oliver beamed. “Been ready for months now.” He was all but bouncing on his feet. 

“Good.” Laurel nodded. “Let’s get your mommy and daddy married!” She squeezed Logan. He hugged her back, excited because everyone else was. 

* * *

You took a deep breath, waiting for your cue to walk out. You didn’t have anyone to walk with you, so you were left to your own thoughts. And they were all over, all excited. You had to fight tears as you stepped out. You were overwhelmed with love as you saw Oliver standing at the altar waiting for you. He beamed at you, tears in his eyes. He’d been picturing this moment since he proposed, and he hadn’t even come close to imaging how breathtaking you were. He had to steady himself. “Hi.” He managed when you were with him.

You giggled emotionally. “Hi, handsome.” You grinned as he took your hand in his.

He kissed your hand. “You look breathtaking.” He couldn’t believe it was finally happening. “So beautiful.” He breathed. 

You blushed as the ceremony got started.

* * *

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” You squealed as Oliver dipped you and kissed you deeply. Everyone clapped as you kissed him back, feeling over the moon. He grinned as he stood you back up. “I love you, Mrs. Queen.” He pecked your lips.

“I love you, Mr. Queen!” You said happily. You had tears in your eyes as he took your hand and turned you to walk out. He waved at everyone as they cheered. This was a feeling he would never forget. 

“Yay!!!!” Maggie could be heard. She was bouncing up and down clapping. You hoped she was this excited when you announced that he’d be adopting them. 

Oliver kissed your head and walked you back out. Your reception was being held out back, so that’s where the others were being led by Moira and Walter. You and Oliver went to another room for a few moments. He cupped your face and kissed you deeply. “I doubt that I’ll ever get over calling you my wife.” 

“Good because I’ll never get tired of hearing it.” You grinned. “My heart is hammering in my chest in a good way.” You giggled. “And I’m so excited to tell everyone you’ll be the kids’ dad even more than you already are!” 

He beamed. He never mentioned telling Clay about that, or Clay finally telling him what he wanted a couple weeks ago. 

_ “Hey, Oliver?” Clay peeked in the kitchen where Oliver was doing dishes. “Can you take me to GameStop? I have enough for a used game left on my card.” He told him, wanting to also just talk to him.  _

_ “Sure, buddy.” Oliver grinned, wiping his hands. “I’d be happy to.” He put the hand towel down. “Let me go tell your mom we’re going out. It’s almost lunch time, wanna grab lunch, too?” _

_ Clay nodded. “Our favorite wing place?” ” He asked, hopeful. “I can go for some of their cheese garlic ones.” _

_ “You got it.” Oliver smiled. “They do have the best wings I’ve ever had.” He agreed before heading to find you. “Hey, babe. Taking Clay out for some guy time. Need me to grab anything?” _

_ You smiled at that. “A coffee if you’re near a shop?” You could always go for coffee. _

_ He winked. “Of course.” He walked over and pecked your cheek. “Text me if you need anything else.” _

_ “I will. Have fun.” You grinned. “I’ll get time with you tonight.” You winked before he walked out, chuckling.  _

* * *

_ They were about ten minutes from the store when Clay spoke up. “I was thinking about the adoption thing.” _

_ Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?” He didn’t want to sound too hopeful. He would accept whatever Clay’s choice was. If he told him that’s not what he wanted, he would figure out how to tell you.  _

_ He licked his lips, a bit scared. “I-I want you to adopt me.”  _

_ “Really?” Oliver smiled softly. He was very excited about him deciding on that. “Can I ask what made you decide that?” He was curious. _

_ “You make my mom and sister happy. And you spend time with me. Like you really care. Even if I’m not biologically your kid.” He mumbled. “You’re not just faking it.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not a lie.”  _

_ Oliver beamed. “I really love you, Clay. I want to be there for you.” He said honestly.  _

_ “I know.” Clay nodded. “Thanks.” He smiled.  _

_ “Thank you. I’m happy.” Oliver smiled. “I was really glad you asked me to take you out, too. It’s good to get one on one time now and then.” _

_ “Away from the girls.” Clay nodded with a chuckle. “I love mom and Maggie...but still.” He shrugged. _

_ “I get it. We’ll take the long way home after.” He winked. “Want me to try to get you out a couple times a month? I know you’re nearing your teen years.” _

_ “Everyone is worried about my teen years.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “I don’t see the big deal.”  _

_ “Good. I think.” Oliver chuckled. “I’m just glad I can’t see you acting like I did.” He said honestly. “Not even close!”  _

_ “Good thing?” Clay laughed. “No offence.”  _

_ Oliver laughed as well. “None taken!” He grinned.  _

* * *

Finally, Tommy came to get the two of you to let you know it was time to head out back. “C’mon love birds. Save it for the honeymoon.” He teased. “Clay’s already taken off his coat.” He laughed.

“Don’t blame him.” Oliver laughed and gently tugged you out. “Let’s go celebrate, Mrs. Queen.”

“Party!” Tommy cheered. “G rated.” He added when you playfully slapped his arm. “My next week is gonna be G rated.” He laughed. 

You giggled. “You’ll get used to it.” You teased him. “You’ll be quoting kids movies in no time.” You laughed at the face he gave you. 

“You’ll also learn to find time for when you don’t want to keep it G.” Oliver smirked. “It becomes second nature.” He winked at you, making you blush. “Even if you’re tired.” 

“Hopefully Laurel is on board with that.” Tommy chuckled. “She’s so excited about watching them. You should see my google calendar. It’s full.” He told the two of you. “So many fun things planned.”

Your heart warmed at that. “We’re so lucky to have you two.” You trusted them completely with your kids, and would trust them with future kids, as well. 

“Yeah, you are.” Tommy grinned. A moment later, he opened the doors for the two of you. “Introducing the Queens!” 

You giggled as everyone cheered. “Hi!” Maggie came running to you, Logan not far behind. “My babies!” You smiled. Crouching, you hugged them both, kissing their cheeks. 

“Mama!” Logan giggled. “Pwetty!” He beamed at you.

You beamed at him. “And you look so very handsome!” You ran a hand gently through his hair.

He giggled and squished your cheeks as Maggie hugged Oliver’s legs. “Hi, Daddy.” She smiled up at him before he reached down and lifted her. 

“Hi, princess.” He smiled. “Let’s go have fun, huh?” 

“Yeah!” She cheered. 

You giggled and followed as you held Logan. Laurel came over, hugging you. “I’m so happy for you!” She beamed. “You look so happy.” Which made her even happier. 

“You next?” You teased.

“Possibly!” She grinned. “But today is for my best friends.” She said happily. “Oliver looks like he’s buzzing over there.”

“Which is amazing.” You said lovingly. You looked towards where Oliver was getting hugs from Moira and Thea. “This is a wedding I never thought I deserved until him.”

She smiled softly. “You deserve it and more.” Which she had been saying for almost as long as she’d known about how Mark was. “So, has he hinted at where you’re going on your honeymoon?” 

“Nothing!” You pouted. “Man is good with secrets!” 

She giggled. “And I promise I know nothing.” She told you. “And we both know that Tommy doesn’t, either.” The two of you laughed at that. 

“He sucks at secrets.” You grinned teasingly. “If I were to plan you a surprise party, he’d be just as in the dark as you because he would blurt it out at the most random time.” 

She nodded. “I know exactly what you mean.” She agreed. “But, I think your husband wants you.” She pointed to Oliver. 

* * *

Everyone was sitting around relaxing, and enjoying their food when Oliver stood up with you to announce his adopting the kids. “Hello!” He grinned. “I’d like to say something.” He chuckled. “We would.” 

Tommy leaned towards Laurel. “She’s pregnant, I just know it.” He muttered, making her look hopeful. 

You gave Oliver a nod for him to tell everyone. “As soon as we are back from our honeymoon, I’ll be starting the process to legally adopt both Maggie and Clay.” He said proudly. “We will soon be a family of Queens. Officially.” 

Maggie ran up to you, tugging your arm. “What’s adopt mean?” 

You smiled and lifted her. “It’ll mean Oliver is officially your daddy. And you’ll be Maggie Queen.” You tapped her nose. You giggled as she lit up at that. 

She squealed at that, reaching for him. Oliver instantly took her and hugged her tight. “My daddy.” She said happily. Everyone awe’d at that. You teared up, rubbing Oliver’s back gently.


End file.
